Crucic's Medical Journal
Document in Episode 1.3 written transcript Morpheus approached me complaining of headaches, nightmares, anxiety, depression -- classic signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. No mystery to it. Agent Smith tortured him for hours. Virtual torture with real traumatic effects. We have no psychopharmeceuticals in Zion, so we jack the patient into a construct. For Morpheus' it was a seaside, subtropical setting. When it came to a sexual surrogate, I had to exercise care. For ethical reaspons we can't base it on anyone, but it was obvious to me who would model the surrogate; his old lover, Niobe. Without his knowledge, I asked her if she would allow this. She assented, with my assurance that it would remain confidential. Niobe came to me during Morpheus's treatment. She asked that she replace the surrogate. The benefits of someone with love for the patient made my decision simple. I have no idea if Niobe ever told him she was more than an artificial surrogate. He never mentioned it, but it was the best medicial he could have had. audio transcript "Mmm ... I'm physician Crucic, and I treated Morpheus ... erm, you need the date? Uh, over a period of four weeks, with follow ups scheduled but never completed due to a certain war going on. Sorry, I'll stick to the facts. "Morpheus approached me complaining of headaches, hyper-alertness, nightmares, anxiety, depression. Classic signs of PTSD. A Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He was elated because he'd found Neo, but there was all this difficulty too. No mystery to it. The Agents, particularly Agent Smith, tortured him over a period of hours. Virtual torture, but with very real traumatic effects. Then he was shot, dangled from a helicopter ... quite a remarkable series of events. Massive psychic trauma. It reopened some older episodes as well. "We have next to zero psychopharmeceuticals here in Zion, but we do have a treatment ... we've had great success with. We jack in the patient to a peaceful, safe construct. Uh, a lengthy interview establishes what it should be like. We let them relax, play. Sex is greatly healing, so we facilitate that. In Morpheus' case, it was a seaside, subtropical setting. A little open pavilion he could sleep in, erm, some favorite books, some facilities for exercise. When it came to a sexual surrogate, I had to exercise care. For ethical reasons, we can't just base it on anyone we choose. But it was obvious to me from interviewing Morpheus that the most felicitous choice would be to model the surrogate on his old lover, Niobe. Erm, without his knowledge, I asked her if she would allow this. She assented, with my assurance that it would remain confidential. Until this hearing, it has remained so. "Niobe surprised me. She came to me during Morpheus' treatment on at least five, six occasions. Maybe more. She asked that she be jacked in to the same construct and ... replace the surrogate. The benefits of someone with history, understanding, and obvious love for the patient maybe my decision simple. I have no idea if Niobe ever told him, or if he realizes she was more than an artificial surrogate. He ... never mentioned it. But, I suspect it was the best medicine he could have had." Category:Literature